


new rules

by blazeofglory



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: AU: Silver and Flint as modern day cis women.Silver has a list of rules that help keep her from sleeping with her ex. Well, theywouldif she wasn't terrible at following rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, new fandom! Have some genderbent smut/angst!
> 
> Title/idea are obviously from New Rules by Dua Lipa!

This is, rather objectively, a terrible idea, but as with all of John Silver’s terrible ideas, she persists with it anyways.

She’s been so _good_ lately, hasn’t slipped up in _months_ _._ The thing about her new rules is that they work when she bothers to actually follow them. _Don’t answer when she calls_ is so simple-- except Flint never calls, so that one is never really applicable. _Don’t let her in_ gets complicated because Flint never just shows up at Silver’s place. It just happens that they have so many friends in common and see each other at so many social events, that… well, the opportunity to invite Flint home with her happens much too often, and Silver has always had very poor self-control. The last rule is the one that Silver is the absolute _worst_ at.

_Don’t be her friend._

That’s how it always fucking starts. They run into each other at one of Max’s parties, and it’s all coy glances and smirks across crowded rooms, then when they meet in the middle-- it’s just like how it’s always been. Conversation is easy and their wit has always matched, and banter with Flint is more fun than with anyone else. Silver always finds herself thinking, _yes, we can be friends again._

That thought always, _always_ flies out the window the second Flint gives her that _look._ It’s a raise of one eyebrow and a glint in green eyes that Silver can never deny. That’s the look that has Silver dragging Flint to her apartment or to the closest bathroom or, once, the empty kitchen at Max’s. They can’t be friends without fucking, and that much is clear.

Getting over Flint is ridiculously hard work. Silver can’t possibly get over her when she’s always, well, _under_ her, and the solution is obvious: stay away.

That worked for about three months.

This, this _right now,_ is still a terrible idea.

“How does this _always_ happen?” Silver gasps out, her traitorous hands clinging to Flint and pulling her closer when she should be pushing her away.

Flint, hot and powerful on top of Silver, crooks her fingers inside of her until she sees stars. Flint’s lips are fastened to Silver’s neck, probably sucking dark hickeys into her skin that’ll last all week. For a second, all Silver can register is all their naked skin and Flint’s talented mouth and _incredible_ fingers, and _god,_ she’s soaking wet-- “Flint, seriously, how does this keep happening?”

Flint bites down hard enough for Silver to gasp, before pulling back just enough so they can see each other properly. She’s never looked more beautiful than she does like this, looking down at Silver with unabashed lust in her eyes.

“We’re creatures of habit,” Flint suggests, dry as ever, and Silver rolls her eyes. “Or maybe you just can’t find anyone that fucks you as well as I do.”

It’s hard to disagree with that one when Silver’s already come on Flint’s fingers once and her thighs are trembling like a second orgasm isn’t too far off.

“We-- we really should stop doing this, though,” Silver manages to respond after a moment, breathless and rolling her hips up to meet Flint’s hand. “We broke up for a reason.”

Flint heaves a heavy sigh and sits up, still astride Silver’s thighs with three fingers buried deep inside her, but it suddenly feels like there’s a gaping space between them. The look on Flint’s face is serious as ever. “Do you want me to stop?”

Silver’s knee-jerk reaction is _no,_ but she makes herself stop and think for a second. She’s not sure how much of the truth she wants to share, not with Flint, not _now,_  not  _two fucking years since they broke up_. They never told each other the truth back then; why start now?

There’s a small, stupid part of Silver that is ridiculously in love with James Flint, but she’s been doing her level best to shove that part down. She has never, ever said those words to Flint, and she does not intend to start now.

“John,” Flint prompts, and Silver’s eyes flick up to meet hers, jolted out of her thoughts. Flint’s face has shifted, a hint of concern in the downturn of her bitten red lips. “Are you alright?”

Silver isn’t quite in the mood for sex anymore, but Flint’s fingers are a comfort inside her, and if they stopped-- well, then Flint would leave. She doesn’t want that just yet. She puts a smile on her face and hopes that Flint thinks it’s real.

There are so many words on the tip of her tongue and she’s bursting to say them all, wants to say _I love you_ and _I’m_ _sorry_ and _why did you leave_ and maybe, most of all, _why did you come back?_ The carefully placed smile slides off her face and Flint takes that cue to withdraw her fingers and shift off of Silver, who tries not to mourn the loss.

“It was for the best,” Flint says after a moment, sitting perched at the end of Silver’s bed, as if ready to flee at any second. “We wanted different things, you know this--”

“I know,” Silver interrupts. She sits up too, arms crossed over her chest and glaring at the back of Flint’s head. “I just--” -- _I love you--_ “I think we need to stop fucking.”

The line of Flint’s shoulders is tense and Silver wishes she could see the look on her face. Maybe it’s for the best that she can’t, because Flint’s voice is hard when she says, “Alright. I’ll go.”

Silver wants to stop her, but she doesn’t.

 _Don’t let her in,_ she reminds herself _. You can’t have her, you can’t be her friend. You don’t get to have this anymore._

Silver takes a deep breath, then another. Every fiber of her being yearns to run after Flint; instead, she lays back down, puts a pillow over her head, and screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Flint’s hand is already reaching for the doorknob, but she freezes when she hears the quiet noise coming from Silver’s room. It’s a muted, muffled scream into a pillow, a sound that Flint’s heard a thousand times, though it’s been years. When they were together, Flint practically lived in this apartment with Silver, and she would hear that smothered yell whenever Silver was angry and overwhelmed and lacking the words to vent her frustrations. That sound stops Flint dead in her tracks, on the precarious knife edge of a decision.

Two years ago, Flint wouldn’t have hesitated to turn around and go back to Silver, run her hands through Silver’s wild hair and kiss away her stress. That isn’t her place anymore, hasn’t been for a long time, and she’s meant to be going; yet, she stays rooted to the spot. Going back in could just start a fight, if Silver thinks Flint is intruding on her privacy and pushing the boundaries of whatever their relationship even is right now. No longer lovers, apparently no longer sleeping together, and maybe not even friends. Flint takes one last look at the door in front of her, then turns around.

“Silver,” she says quietly as she re-enters the room, finding Silver exactly where she’d left her laid out naked on the bed, with the addition of the pillow over her face. Silver tenses up when she hears Flint’s voice, and Flint hesitates for another moment before striding back over to the bed. She sits, cross legged next to Silver, and reaches out with a hand that just barely shakes, and gently pushes the pillow away.

Silver’s face is impossible to read; Flint fights the urge to smooth her hand over the wayward curls in her eyes. 

Silver sounds tired when she asks, “Why are you still here?”

 _Perhaps it’s time for the truth_ , Flint thinks.

“I don’t want to leave,” she answers, quiet in her confession. Silver looks away from her, a stormy look in her eyes.

“Why now?” Silver presses, finally sitting up and looking at Flint head on, every line of her body tense with the challenge. “Isn’t it _for the best_?”

“It was,” Flint agrees with Silver’s echo of her earlier statement. She chooses her next words carefully. “Things have changed since then, though.”

“I wouldn’t know, because you never tell me anything about your life!” Silver snaps, flushed and defiant.  

“I came back!” Flint responds, months of built up frustration spilling out of her like hurricane waves hitting the sand. “Wasn’t that enough?”

Silver shakes her head, brows drawn and face beautiful in her anger.

“Tell me why you came back,” Silver demands, her tone brokering no argument.

Flint hesitates once more, but settles on telling the truth. She owes it to Silver and owes it to herself. “I couldn’t bare to be apart from you any longer. But when I came back, you were too angry.”

“You never said you wanted me back,” Silver points out, more resigned than angry. “You knew I wanted to be with you when you left, and you chose your job over me, Flint. _How--_ why would I think you still wanted me when you got back?”

“I came to you that night,” Flint reminds her, frustration still flowing hot through her veins. “You made it obvious you wanted to fuck and you wanted me to go. That seemed pretty clear to me.”

Flint’s never done casual sex ever in her life. Not once. _This_ with Silver, it’s never been just fucking for her. It’s been settling for all she could have, it’s been resigning herself to never getting back what they once had, it’s been wanting Silver and missing her like a phantom limb even when they were in the same bed. Flint can barely look at her right now, overcome with the mess of feelings welling up inside her.

Flint startles when she feels Silver’s warm hand clasp her own. When she looks up, Silver’s blue eyes are boring right into hers.

“I was pretty mad at you,” Silver says, the hint of a smile on her lips. It’s a comforting sight. She doesn’t offer an apology, and neither does Flint; they understand already. “Tell me what you want now.”

“I want…” Flint trails off, letting her eyes dip down to Silver’s pink lips, then _lower_ , down her bare chest and to the patch of dark hair between her legs. When she drags her eyes back up, Silver’s smirking outright. “I want you.”

“You can have me,” comes the answer, but Silver keeps talking before Flint can lean in and kiss her. Fuck, but Flint loves her. “I’ll be yours if you be mine again.”

Flint reaches out, sinking her hands into those soft curls and stroking, drawing Silver closer to her, ‘til their lips are just a breath apart. 

“I’ve always been yours,” she says on an exhale, and then they’re kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s easy to get lost in kissing Flint, all thoughts of heartbreak and pointless _rules_ banished from Silver’s mind. Distantly, there is a part of her that knows that getting back together isn’t quite as easy as just falling into bed again, but they can figure out how it’ll work out _later_ . Right now, touching Flint and knowing that Flint is _hers_ is all that Silver needs.  

Flint presses against Silver, pushing her down until she’s laying once more, but before Flint can straddle Silver’s thighs, Silver puts a deterring hand on her side to stop her. The confusion in Flint’s green eyes is as adorable as it is amusing.

“I’m tired of being the only naked one,” Silver points out, and Flint grins at her, blinding and beautiful, and Silver is so fucking in love.

Flint immediately stands and strips, shedding her clothes too fast for it to really be sexy, yet Silver loves every second of it. Idly, she runs a hand down her own body, leaving goosebumps in the wake of her fingertips, and spreading her legs just enough to touch herself. She’s wet, probably partially from the fact that she’s already come once tonight, but undoubtedly also helped by the sight of Flint standing in front of her, with her freckled skin and pink nipples and strong _abs_ and those beautiful eyes that are intent on Silver’s wandering hand.

Silver slides a finger inside herself, which is good but nowhere near _enough_ , except it has the desired effect-- Flint climbs back into bed, on top of Silver where she belongs, sitting astride her thighs like they’re her throne. One of Flint’s hands reaches between their bodies and wraps around Silver’s wrist, tugging her hand away and _up_ , up to her mouth. Silver watches with hooded eyes as Flint takes Silver’s wet finger into her mouth, licking her clean and moaning at the taste.

“Do you want more?” Silver asks, flushed and _wanting_ . Flint’s eyes meet hers, finally pulling Silver’s spit slick finger away from her mouth, and the look on her face can only be described as _hungry_. It’s no secret that Flint loves eating pussy, so Silver smirks and promises, “You can get a hell of a lot more than just a taste.”

“Is that what you want?” Flint’s voice is low and seductive, and she _knows_ what that voice does to Silver.

“ _Yes_ .” Silver shifts restlessly under Flint, hands tight on Flint’s thighs. “We both want it, now _please_ , darling _._ ”

Flint is absolutely weak for begging, Silver knows. She likes to think she knows everything about this woman, except for how Flint’s apparently wanted her back this whole time, but that’s beside the point. There is no one else in this world who knows Flint better than she does-- and Silver knows that _please_ is what it takes to get Flint shifting down the bed and moving Silver’s thighs onto her shoulders. The hot breath on Silver’s dripping pussy isn’t a surprise, but _god_ , it makes her shiver.  

For a second, Silver thinks she hears Flint say something quietly, but she’s immediately distracted from that thought by Flint’s tongue licking flat against her, wrenching a ragged moan from Silver’s throat. Her hands find their way into Flint’s hair, grasping fistfuls of soft ginger waves and tugging until Flint is moaning too, muffled into Silver’s pussy and sending delicious vibrations up her spine. 

“You’re always so good at this,” Silver says, followed by a gasp as she feels Flint sucking at her clit. “ _Jesus_ , you’re not messing around, are you?”

Flint’s response is to slide three fingers inside of her, right where they’d been-- what, an hour ago? Shorter? Silver’s lost all concept of time, consumed only by _Flint Flint Flint._ She’s writhing and gasping for breath, hips shifting against Flint’s face and moving to meet the thrust of Flint’s fingers. It’s all _so much_ and it’s almost too much, with the way Flint is relentlessly focusing on her clit as her fingers fuck Silver hard and _deep_ , the way she likes it. It’s a wonderful reminder, that Flint knows just how Silver likes to fuck, the same way Silver knows exactly how Flint does too.

Silver’s thighs are trembling and she’s not quite able to string together a sentence anymore-- sure signs that she’s so fucking close. Of course, this is when Flint moves her mouth away, even as her fingers don’t stop fucking her. When Silver looks down, she can’t help but moan at the sight of Flint’s lips slick with her juices and her eyes dark with lust. Then Flint _smirks_ , smug and triumphant like she’s got Silver exactly where she wants her, and that’s the hottest god damn thing that Silver’s ever seen.

For a moment, neither of them says a word, and the only sounds in the room are the slick noises of Flint’s fingers moving inside Silver and Silver’s breathy moans. Then, Flint’s voice, somehow even _more low_ and _more seductive_ , which should’ve been impossible, saying, “If you want to come, you know what to say.”

Silver curses and throws her head back as she bucks her hips up, encouraging Flint’s relentless fingers. Breathless, she says, “You’re a control freak.”

Flint laughs in response, but her fingers stop, and Silver groans in frustration. Her thighs are still shaking.

Silver looks up again, meeting Flint’s eyes. “ _Please_.”  

“That’s better,” Flint practically _purrs_ , and then she’s fucking Silver once more. She lowers her head again too, mouth hot and perfect on Silver’s swollen clit.  

“Flint, _please_ ,” Silver moans, spurring her lover on to suck hard at her clit, and that does it. Silver comes hard, clenching around Flint’s fingers and letting out a moan loud enough to annoy the neighbors, vision whiting out for just a second while her body shakes. It takes her a long moment to come back to herself, and when she does, she’s aware of Flint’s lips on her neck now, softly kissing over the spots where she probably left hickeys earlier.

“I love this,” Flint murmurs, muffled against Silver’s skin, and those words are close enough to _I love you_ to make Silver’s heart skip. _This_ is what she’s missed while they’ve been just fucking. There was never this tenderness, never this _intimacy_ , never Flint’s arm slung across her middle like a very possessive octopus.

Impulsively, Silver presses a kiss to the top of Flint’s head, and she definitely feels Flint’s smile against her neck.

Silver shifts on the bed, nudging Flint until she’s horizontal and Silver is the one pressed up against her side. She lets her eyes rove over Flint’s body; her hand quickly follows. Flint makes a soft sound when Silver plays with her nipples, then an outright moan when Silver licks at one. She mouths at each nipple in turn, groping Flint’s perfect tits and savoring the quiet sounds her lover makes. It’s not long before Flint is pointedly spreading her legs, and Silver huffs an amused laugh.

“Is it your turn to beg for it?” Silver teases, but she doesn’t wait for a response before moving a hand down between Flint’s legs, immeasurably satisfied to find her pussy absolutely soaking wet. The way that Flint’s body responds to hers has Silver completely drunk on power.

“Fuck me _now_ ,” Flint demands, and who is Silver to deny such a wonderful command?

Silver obliges, slipping two fingers into Flint’s tight, wet heat easily. She thinks, for a second, about venturing into her drawer of sex toys and getting something to fuck Flint with properly, but by the desperate sounds Flint is making, she’s close already, and Silver can’t bare to move her fingers from Flint’s slick pussy.

Silver works her fingers slowly, rubbing Flint’s gspot on every thrust. It doesn’t usually take much to make Flint come, especially not when she’s already so keyed up, and Silver loves to build Flint up to it until she’s a fucking _mess_.

Tonight, apparently, Flint doesn’t want the slow build-up.

“ _Harder_ , Silver,” Flint says, and Silver meets this demand with a kiss.

They kiss hot and dirty, Silver nipping at Flint’s bottom lip and licking into her mouth, while she speeds up her fingers. It’s only moments before Flint is moaning too much to kiss properly, so Silver redirects her attention back to Flint’s breasts. She runs her teeth over one of Flint’s nipples and is met with a shuddering moan, which she takes as encouragement to bite at the soft skin of Flint’s breast, sucking until there’s a sizable hickey right next to that pretty nipple. Flint’s pussy is clenching around Silver’s fingers, and it won’t be long now, and Silver savors every perfect second of this, of having Flint writhing under her, trusting and intimate and sparking wonder in Silver that she hasn’t felt in a long time. 

Whenever Silver orgasms, it’s almost a violent affair, the way her body reacts and she gets so loud. But with Flint, her orgasm is subtle in the way that nothing else about her is. Silver feels Flint tighten around her fingers, and she makes no sound, but when Silver looks up, Flint’s head is thrown back and her mouth is open in a soft _o._ It’s a beautiful sight to see.

When Silver removes her fingers, she’s tempted to lick them clean the way Flint had licked hers earlier, but she knows that if she starts, she won’t be able to stop herself from licking Flint’s pussy clean too. That would just start them off on another round, and any other day, Silver would be completely on board with that; today, though, she wants Flint to hold her again. Somehow, Silver actually wants to choose cuddling over sex.

Flint must be able to read minds, because it’s not a second later that she’s adjusting the both of them until Silver is wrapped up in her warm embrace, their legs tangled together and one of Flint’s arms around her waist while her free hand cards slowly through Silver’s wild curls.

“I missed you so much,” Flint whispers, and Silver’s heart almost breaks again to hear it.

“I don’t know how I’ve gotten by without this,” she whispers back, and this time it’s Flint who kisses the top of her head. Something about that simple display of affection sends warmth throughout Silver’s body. “Is it completely ridiculous that I don’t want you to leave this bed ever again?”

Flint chuckles into Silver’s hair. “You want me to move in already?”

“I’ll call the U-Haul,” Silver responds with a yawn. There’s something pricking at the back of her mind, something she meant to ask Flint about… “What did you whisper earlier?”

“Earlier?” Flint echoes.

“Right before you fucked my brains out,” Silver elaborates, pressing her smile into Flint’s freckled shoulder. Flint goes very, very quiet, and her hand stills in Silver’s hair.

Silver sits up slowly, Flint’s arms falling away from her. She meets Flint’s eyes, more curious than actually worried. “James?”

Flint sits up too, bringing her hands to gently hold Silver’s face. There is something of a conflict in Flint’s eyes, though they go softer when Silver tucks a lock of soft red hair behind Flint’s ear, her fingertips lingering on her earring.

“I said that I love you,” Flint whispers, soft as a summer breeze, and Silver’s heart skips a beat.

“You love me in a sex way or in a _love_ way?” Silver asks carefully, keeping herself guarded just in case.  

“In a love way,” Flint confirms, then starts to move her hands off of Silver’s face, but Silver puts her hands over Flint’s to keep them there.

“I’ll call the U-Haul in the morning,” Silver says, then kisses Flint until she can’t breathe. When they part, Flint’s eyes are bright and inquiring, and Silver remembers to respond. “I love you too.” 

“Thank _god_ ,” Flint responds, and when they kiss again, they’re smiling too much for it to really work. “I love you, _I love you_.”

Silver breathes in, and when she lets it out, she feels a thousand times lighter. Their foreheads are pressed together, their eyes closed, and they breathe in the intimacy.

“I love you,” Flint is still saying, and Silver whispers back with a smile that never falters. 

“I love you, darling, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> There are some formatting issues with italics from google docs, which I will get around to fixing... eventually.


End file.
